


Eggs, Bacon, Grits, Sausage!

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Finger Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, cant think of any other tags, ruined orgasm, stuart being annoying, was supposed to be a quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: In which 2D believes his sausage tastes better than Ace's cooking. He's just horny.





	Eggs, Bacon, Grits, Sausage!

"Get off me and stop whining," Ace tried freeing himself out of Stuart's surprisingly strong hold while focusing on scrambling the eggs. 

The two had been going at it ever since the singer woke from his extended nap- up and horny for some strange reason. At first Ace took Stuart for being cute, all groggy and clingy while he watched his boyfriend cook but when he felt Stuart repeatedly nudge his boner into his backside, Ace wasn't in the same mood. His morning wood would have to wait and it was decided that Ace wasn't planning on letting anything take his attention away from making breakfast. He silently rejected the singer once more and put the bacon in the oven, then returning back to the eggs.

"But it's hurting so bad," Stuart whined, his grip around the bassist becoming increasingly tighter the more he was turned down. Neither of them seemed like they were going to back down and at this point Stuart didn't care how annoying he was starting to get. "We can be quick, Ace. I promise I'll cooperate this time-just, please?" 

He was even willing to take as much as a handjob from the man, a quick finger fucking, anything. Ace gave him an unsure look, slightly fed up with all the bickering he was doing. In his defense, they were both up till 2 in the morning having enjoyable hot, sweaty sex. 

Ace could say he was spent, losing count of how many rounds d they'd lasted after 3 go's, but Stuart... was a different story. The rush must've still been in his system, perhaps. His hands travelled all over Ace, fingers lightly clawing red scars into whatever they grasped ahold to.

This didn't bother Ace, no. He was used to Stuart getting subconsciously aggressive but he was becoming a great interference with his cooking. Maybe one more round couldn't hurt, Ace contemplated, figuring the faster he got Stuart out the way, the faster he can return to breakfast.

Then he made his decision, setting the spatula down and turning the stove off to the grits and eggs. Sighing in defeat, he faced Stuart, understanding he couldn't truly tell her lover no. "If I do this quick will you let me finish cooking?"

Stuart's sleepy face came to life, black eyes glimmering with mischief Ace was too familiar with. Deep down somehow he knew this couldn't be as simple as he planned. The singer gave a lazy smile in return, his hands already reaching out to pull that stupid apron off Ace.

Finally he caved in, dismissing the food and leaned down to place a soft, warming kiss on Stuart's lips. The singer took advantage of the moment, resting his hands on either side of Ace's face to hold him in place as his tongue dipped between his lips, exploring the bassist's mouth freely. Stuart skillfully palmed the man though his PJ's, entertained by the low groans emitting from his throat. 

Suddenly this didn't feel like just a quickie and get-back-to-work assignment. Ace had gotten into it, hardening in Stuart's hold as he tongue-fucked the inside of his mouth. 

"Bet you liked that better than your fucking eggs, huh?" Stuart pulled away, licking his lips in a seductive gesture that was sure to tick the bassist off.

"You fucking tease." Ace moved them forward, eyes focused on Stuart as they shuffled over to the island. "Jump." 

Stuart did as he was told, easily lifting himself onto the kitchen table and parting his legs, allowing Ace to run his rough hands against those soft, milky thighs. Bruises from the night before littered Stuart's pale skin, catching Ace off guard only for a second before the singer mumbled a soft 'I'm fine' under his breath. 

The bassist gave him a sympathetic smile and followed back up on his previous actions, undoing the bow on Stuart's robe and going straight for his shoulders, leaving all kinds of tiny bite marks around his neck, kissing each one tenderly. 

Stuart used to be sensitive when it came to Ace biting him but over time he'd come accustomed to the feeling of sharp teeth sinking in him and the pain hurt so good. He could almost say it added on to his lists of many kinks, for sure making out to be one of his personal favorites.

While Ace attended to fishing out Stuart's erection, he pulled up a chair and found his spot back between the singer, placing one of his thin legs on the island. Suddenly (real) breakfast was the last thing on his mind. Scooting Stuart up to the edge of the counter, Ace dipped his head down, taking the singer in his mouth almost too eagerly. 

"Looks like someone's hungry." Stuart shuddered, body falling weak to Ace's touch. He rested a hand on the bassist's head while watching him take his length inch by inch. He then took in a deep breath, feeling some tension release from his aching member. "How's my sausage tasting for ya, Acey?" 

Ace would've slapped that stupid expression off Stuart's face if his mouth and hands weren't busy doing something else. So instead he began to hollow his cheeks, downing his hot tongue on that thick vein underneath the singer's length, causing a faint jerk to come from his hips. It was enough to get Stuart's trap shut and for a minute it stayed like that- Ace sloppily sucking Stuart's sweet dick and the singer moaning out his name in loud cries. 

Only when Ace assured himself that he was going to need a release just as much as Stuart, he popped off, leaving a tiny trickle of saliva to follow his lips. Although the singer was on cliffs edge from coming, he didn't have too much to panic about. Ace sat back up and stuck two fingers in Stuart's mouth till they were slick before rubbing them against his ass. A single digit slide inside his tight hole, then the other, both curling on his sweet spot. Stuart instantly arched his back at the pressure, hugging onto Ace and moving his hips along with the pace.

"Ace, shit. This feels so good!" Stuart murmured in the crook of his neck, reaching between them to rub their members together. 

"Think if I fuck you hard enough until you're sore, you'll stop being so needy?" Ace gasped out, knuckles deep inside his singer.

Stuart bit back a whimper. "Only if you admit-ngh, that I've given you a better breakfast this morning" Sweat beads fell underneath his blue locks, body warming within seconds.

"Are you implying I can't cook?"

"Just saying my meat's the real deal. All. Natural." 

"Oh, you're going to fucking get it, pretty boy," 

That was more than enough to trigger Ace to show who's boss, as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his member. He lubed himself up with the help of Stuart's spit and gave himself a few short strokes before pushing in fully. 

Even though they had sex last night, Stuart let out an ear-piercing scream from Ace's thickness, feeling like it was his first time all over again. Ace moved Stuart's hips at his own accord, bringing him up and slamming him down roughly onto his length. 

The singer had one hell of a sailor's mouth, moaning and cursing whatever it took to encourage Ace to move faster inside him. There was no holding back from the bassist either. Both men were scratching and clawing against one other as if they weren't close enough. Eventually Stuart could feel Ace coming to an end by the way his thrusts became more sloppy and deep, sending unbearable shocks and tingles straight to his head. 

"Make me come, Ace! I'm so fucking close, please please please!" He was definitely falling over the edge with Ace stabbing at his prostate so fiercely. Just a couple more thrusts and...

"Stuart, fuck...-FUCK!"

Ace came to a sudden stop at the sound of the oven dinging him out of his trance, pulling out of the singer the second he felt his release rise to the surface. Too weak and stunned by the moment, Stuart whined over his ruined orgasm, body collapsing limp onto the island. 

Ace was already back in his apron, removing the bacon from the the oven and fixing himself a plate. Stuart, incredibly pissed off and drowsy, didn't notice the bassist's return until the thick aroma of pork danced around his nose. He barely made an effort to glance over at him, only getting a small peak of that stupidly big smile framed on Ace's face.

"The bacon's ready!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2 kiddos UwU


End file.
